


I'll Be Seeing You

by AngeRabbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/F, M/M, PWP, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Sam see something they're not expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 07/12/2007.
> 
> **Here lies the caveat** : If you don't want to read about Annie and Phyllis and their brief holiday to the isle of Lesbos, then move along, nothing to see here. But it's not so bad, really...it'll all be over soon...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** LOM is the love slave of BBC/Kudos. And one day Sam and Gene will be my love slaves. I will keep them in a cage and take them out occasionally to stroke them.

At two minutes past five on a Friday afternoon, the office was already empty - save for Gene and Sam. Everyone else was either halfway to the pub, or halfway through their first pint. This thought did not please Gene. He struggled into his coat as he passed Sam's desk, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Come on, my little deputy dawg. My throat's as dry as Mary Whitehouse's knickers. It's about time we were at the Arms – and you're buying.”

“Just finishing this docket, Guv. You go on ahead and I'll be right with you.”

“If you're trying to impress me, Tyler, it's not working. The only thing that _will_ work right now is you pressing a pint glass into my hand.” Leaving his voice echoing behind him, Gene disappeared out into the corridor.

Rubbing his gloved hands together in anticipation of his first drink of the day (he never counted hip flasks; it was only a proper drink if it came in a glass and was paid for by a grateful member of his team), Gene paused briefly as he passed the ladies toilets. He could have sworn he heard a noise.

He couldn't hear anything, so made to move on, but there it was again. Gene smirked as he wondered whether Raymondo had pulled the same trick with the cleaner again. Wearing a short skirt like that to clean bogs, she was asking for it! And being stupid enough to try and persist in picking up a coin that had been glued to the floor was another clear indicator that she deserved to be laughed at. If Carling had managed to catch her out again, this would be worth watching.

Gene pushed the door open a few inches, holding his breath to make sure she wasn't alerted to his presence. He soon realised the soft grunting sound was nothing to do with the cleaner, and everything to do with his WDC. Eyes widening in surprise, he took in the scene that greeted him.

Annie was half-leaning against the sinks, half-bracing herself using her hands on either side. Her blouse was wide open, yet still tucked in at the waistband; dishevelled enough to look as if someone had ripped it open, rather than wasting precious moments fumbling with buttons. The cups of her bra had been pulled down to expose her breasts, and they rose and fell gently in time with her rapid breathing. She had her head thrown back; eyes closed, lips slightly open as the soft panting noises escaped her. Her skirt was pushed up to just below her waist, exposing her stocking tops – and also revealing the head of WPC Phyllis Dobbs, moving almost imperceptibly between parted legs as she worked on Annie's clit with her tongue.

Gene swallowed as his brain processed the information he saw before him. Phyllis had one hand on each of Annie's thighs, getting the best purchase she could, and also helping Annie to remain upright. A pair of knickers was wrapped around the fingers of her left hand, the red satin a sharp contrast to the black stockings and flash of creamy white thigh visible above them. Both women were oblivious to anything else except their current situation.

Gene's cock was trying to burst out of his trousers, and as Phyllis moved backwards to speak, it started to twitch impatiently, willing her to carry on. She looked up at Annie, squeezing her hands against her skin to rouse her.

“Is this good, Annie? Do you want me to continue?”

Annie only nodded at first, then forced herself to open her eyes and look down at the woman kneeling before her. “Yes, yes please. Don't stop.” There was need in her voice, a pleading quality which did not escape Gene's attention. His cock was also in favour, straining further at the thought.

“If you want me to carry on, Annie, you need to do something for me. I want you to play with your tits. Put your thumb and forefinger in that sweet little mouth of yours, lick them, and then rub your nipples with them.” Phyllis moved forward and nuzzled between her thighs, slowly licking upwards, causing Annie to shudder and buck her hips towards her. She pulled back again, tutting, saying to Annie, “If you want me to do that, then tell me. Say the word to me, Annie. You know how I like to hear you say it.”

Sounding a little nervous, Annie replied, “I – I want you to lick me. There. Where you were.”

Phyllis smacked the top of Annie's right thigh with her hand; with a more forceful tone, she responded, “Say the word, or I stop right now. Do you want me to stop?”

The latter part of the sentence held some power, Gene thought, as Annie inhaled and moved one hand across her breasts, alternating between the nipples, circling them with her fingers. Shuddering as she did so, enjoying the feeling, she managed to hiss out, “Please Phyllis. Please lick my clit. Suck on it for me – oh!” Pushing her hips out as Phyllis obeyed, Gene's crotch jerked forward as if in response to her movement. If he wasn't so aware of being stood in the corridor, he'd have had his cock in his hand by now, tugging slowly, enjoying the show. Instead, he decided the best thing to do was occupy a stall in the men's toilets across the way and let his fist show his bulging erection who was boss. He stood mesmerised as Phyllis took one hand and placed it between Annie's thighs, pushing two fingers inside her as she continued to lap and suck, making the WDC grind against her face.

He jumped as he heard Sam's voice in his ear. Talking in a hushed tone, Sam muttered, “Don't tell me Carling did it again to that poor woman.” Trying to look around Gene to see through the gap in the door, he was frustrated by his DCI letting the door softly swing shut. 

“No Tyler, and I don't think there's anything in there you'd be interested in. Now get to the pub and get me a drink.” Gene remained facing the closed door, shoulders hunched, breathing shallow. Sam noticed the shift from his usual demeanour, and asked, 'Why don't you come with me, Guv?! What's so important that I have to go on ahead?” Ducking round Gene's left side, he pushed open the door a fraction and peered in.

There was a sudden stillness in the corridor. Gene shifted to his right and folded his arms, staring at the floor. He should have known his DI still carried a torch for the silly plonk. Taking Sam's silence as a sign of upset, he glanced across to his left, trying to assess the damage.

Sam was stood with his mouth hanging open, and what appeared to be a very sizeable erection in the front of his tight trousers. Gene raised his eyebrows as Sam turned his head to look at him. The pupils in his dark brown eyes had dilated so far as to make his irises look completely black; and whenever he thought back on that moment, Gene would blame that all-encompassing darkness for what happened next.

Letting the door swing shut, Sam moved towards Gene, eyes dropping to his crotch. Keeping them fixed there, Sam spoke, his voice flowing low and thick with promise.

“Oh I'm interested, Guv. What makes you think I wouldn't be?!” He altered his focus, looking at Gene's face, black eyes piercing into green. Stretching out a hand, he rubbed it across the hard bulge in his DCI's trousers.

Neither man was sure who took hold of who, but hands grappled with lapels as they wrestled across the corridor, hurtling through the door of the men's toilets. Relinquishing hold, both men stopped, catching their breath. Gene was first to move, pushing Sam into one of the cubicles and throwing an arm out behind him to close the door. The reduced amount of space meant their bodies were touching, faces so close they were nearly kissing. Gene moved towards Sam, who closed his eyes, anticipating rough lips conquering his. Instead, he felt a hand pulling aside his jacket and shirt, and a pair of teeth biting into the curve where his shoulder met his neck. Yelping with surprise and pleasure, Sam's hands reached for Gene's belt, fumbling in his haste to undo it. Moaning softly as he felt a tongue lapping gently across his new wound, he unzipped his DCI's trousers, reaching blindly for Gene's cock. 

Gene raised his head; in turn his hands played across Sam's trousers, finally reaching inside and pulling out his erection, gloved hand gripping his shaft. Neither man spoke as they watched the other, pulling and rubbing in a parallel rhythm, their singular urgent needs being met in unison.

Sam was the first to fall, closing his eyes and grunting as he felt himself losing control, spilling out across Gene's hand; Gene couldn't help but respond in kind, aroused by seeing his DI so exposed, so open. He kept his eyes fixed on Sam, thrusting forward in small jerky motions as he came.

As their breathing returned to normal, Gene tucked himself away and tidied himself up, opening the door to the cubicle and stepping outside. Sam followed suit, stepping in front of the mirrors and wincing as he examined his shoulder. Gene stood behind him, watching him in the reflection.

“I didn't think two women would do it for you, Gladys.” Sam raised his eyeline from his shoulder and returned the stare.

“They didn't. I was thinking about me and you being caught in the same position.”

Gene rocked on his heels for a moment, lips slightly pursed.

“Buy me a pint and we'll see how the evening progresses.”


End file.
